Different media editors available in the market today provide different sets of tools for editing media, including audio tools, video tools, trimming tools, etc. One particular set of tools provided by some media editors is color correction tools. Generally, color correction tools allow a user of a media editor to adjust the colors of media in order to accurately reproduce what was originally shot, compensate for variations in the material (e.g., film errors, white balance, varying lighting conditions), optimize transfer for use of special effects, create a desired look or appearance, enhance and/or alter the mood of a scene, etc.
Many of the different color correction tools provide different techniques for achieving the same result. Some color correction tools may provide a wide range of features that are cumbersome to use while other color correction tools may provide meager features that are easy to use. In addition, some color correction tools provide a combination of both types of tools.